


Let's Cuddle

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Sundermount leaves Anders cold. ( Just a quick little thing for Handers day 4 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Cuddle

The air was chilled as strong wind blew through Sundermount. Merrill had asked if Hawke would accompany her to see Marethari about some artifact. Unable to deny her, Hawke had agreed. Fenris had refused to assist the blood mage, Aveline had work with the guard, Varric with the carta... Everyone had some excuse. So he'd brought Anders and Isabela to assist, knowing they would have some sort of task to handle.

The small group huddled around a campfire, doing their best to keep warm. “Why do you always insist we camp out here?” Anders whined, shivering as he drew his coat in tight. “It's secluded and away from people. The keeper and clan prefer it up here” Merrill voiced. Anders gave her a pout. “No room for comfort?” Anders asked. Merrill giggled. “It's comfortable to us” she said. Hawke chuckled. “It's only for tonight Anders” Hawke said, in an attempt to cheer up his chilly lover.

Isabela looked over at the two of them with a shake of her head. “Why don't you two.. make each other warm?” Isabela purred. Anders eyes widened as Hawke laughed. “We're not putting on a show for you Isabela” Anders chided. Isabela frowned. “Ohh, you two are no fun!” she complained. “We're plenty of fun... When you're not around” Hawke said with a wink. Isabela smirked at that. “Such a shame I miss out on that fun. Think you'd be willing to share?” Isabela asked. Anders threw up his arms in defeat. “I'm going to sleep” he said, getting up and heading for the tent. 

Hawke sighed. “Well, now that you've scarred him away, I believe we should all be getting some sleep” Hawke said, standing up from his spot. “Goodnight” Hawke said, heading in the same direction as Anders.

Getting into the tent, he found Anders curled up around his pillow, face buried against it and already dressed for sleep. “What are you doing?” Hawke asked. Anders jumped a bit. “I didn't figured you'd be coming in here yet..” Anders said, voice muffled. Hawke chuckled. “I couldn't very well let you sleep alone” Hawke said, removing his armour and crawling behind Anders. Laying on his back, Hawke starred up at the top of the tent. 

Anders visibly shivered, curling in moment. “Maker, it's bloody cold” Anders whined again. Hawke turned onto his side. “Would you mind if we cuddle?” Hawke asked. Without so much as an answer, Anders scooted back against Hawke. Anders gave an appreciative hum as Hawke's arms wrapped around him. “Much better” Anders murmured happily. Hawke laughed. “I'm glad. Shall we sleep them?” Hawke asked. Anders wiggled a bit, turning in Hawke's arms to face him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Now we can” Anders mumbled. 

Closing his eyes, Hawke lay there for a moment. Soft lips began to press against his throat and collar bone. Opening his eyes, he gave Anders a questioning gaze. “You didn't give me a kiss goodnight” Anders said. Hawke smiled, leaning his head down, he kissed Anders soft. “I love you. Goodnight” Hawke said, amusement in his voice. “I love you too, Hawke. Sweet dreams” Anders said, nuzzling back against Hawke, tired eyes finally closing. 

Hawke laid awake for a short while after Anders breathe evened out. The sight of Anders sleeping face put Hawke at ease. Hawke would do anything to protect Anders, but right here, right now, he didn't have to worry. Outside the city was safer then inside. No templars or knight commander Meredith. Just them, inside this tent. Hawke closed his eyes, placing a gentle kiss to Anders forehead. “I won't lose you” he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
